velesk_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stress Relief Commision
Stress Relief Commision or SRC is an adult 3D game and a spin-off from Total Seduction game. It focuses on a story of Noelle (or Luna) who has decided to earn a little money during holidays as a temp in a software company office. Unfortunately for her, the only position available was that of a stress relief specialist. Her task is to remove stress of other employees by providing various sexual services. Game play You work in the office from 8:00 to 17:00 each working day. During this time, you must check on coworkers if they need your services. This depend on how horny they are, which is indicated by a bar above their head. Green/low bar means they don't need your services, while red/full bar means they require you asap. If you decide to serve a coworker, click on him to start a dialog. Than select what type of services you will provide. The selection is dependent on what skill you have unlocked. After selecting a service, you will perform a sex act and get a score. Score is counted towards your experience and towards overall day score. With enough experience, you will gain levels and additional skill points to unlock more skills. Reaching certain day scores will grant you one time bonuses to help you progress the game. To complete the game, you must reach two goals - have a day score of 350 or above by the day 10 and have a day score of 650 or above by the day 20. Reaching first goal will grant you access to office managers and after reaching second goal, you will win the game. Not achieving one of the goals will make you lose the game. Score After servicing a coworker, you will see your score for the act. it depends on various factors: * Proficiency with the skill used. Each position have it's own proficiency level, depending on the level of skill and passive bonuses. Increase proficiency by investing skill points into required skill and associated skills. * Your cleanness. Each position is can tarnish one of these parts of your body: face, body, pussy, ass. After a while, parts of your body may become dirty and provide less satisfying experience during service. Vary positions to use cleaner part of your body, or use toilets with water basin and shower to clean yourself. * Preference of your sexual partner. Each coworker prefer various level of submissiveness or dominance in a girl. You can meet their need by selecting what position you will perform with them. Some positions are more submissive, while others are dominant. * Attitude of your partner towards you. At the start of the game, each coworker is a stranger to you. You can change this by chatting with them, flirting, or providing massages (if you have appropriate skills unlocked). If coworkers will know you better, they will be more satisfied with your services. * How horny they are - this is indicated by the bar above their head and it is changing during day. You will get better score if the bar is turning red. End day bonuses After each day, you will see your day score, which is a total sum of all scores during that day. If the day score reaches specific values, you will be granted a one-time bonus: * 70: +2 skill points * 100: +10 attitude for all coworkers (including managers) * 200: a new, sexy work clothes * 350: access to managers. This score must be reached before day 10, or the game is lost. After reaching the score, you can now also work with managers * 450: +10 managers attitude * 500: slutty working uniform * 650: win the game. Must be reached before day 20